


Disgraced sibling championship games

by Gayshipswithtea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipswithtea/pseuds/Gayshipswithtea
Summary: Commentary on the Lightwoods competing for the title of sibling in disgrace (season one). Also just a comedic way of summarising the family drama in the first season, I guess.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Disgraced sibling championship games

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm better at oneshots so here we go. This might be part of a series if people like it!

Welcome to the bi-annual disgracement championships where the Lightwood family compete for title of "family disgrace". Let's meet our competitors first up we've got Isabelle, very strong skillset. Our favourite to win and champion for the last four games. 

Next up, it's Alec. He's a strong player, for sure but will he able to beat Isabelle and face the of the loss of respect for his parents? Maybe he's just a little too cautious for a win this time. Hopefully not!

Now here's Jace, who has a tough act to follow but I'm sure he is up to the challenge. Interesting competitior, here, definitely has his own style of worrying the parental figures in his life!

Now here's the Underdog, Max. Our newest player to the game but he seems quite confident about his chances. Now there is a bit of an age gap, here! Not that that scares this plucky young challenger to the title. 

And... they're... off!

The new fish in the pond, Max maing a good start here by accidentally setting fire to things but the others are all gearing up for something big, it seems. Izzy's gone for a classic technique here, the old "relationship with a downworlder" move. 

It's effective, I'll say. She clearly knows her audience but the others certainly aren't giving up without a fight. I think Alec's a bit hesistant this time around but maybe we'll see more of him later. Jace coming up now, great tactics here, breaking a lot of rules now. That should get him somewhere but what's this? Looks like Alec's tactic is to prevent others from doing anything instead of focusing on his own behaviour, very interesting development. 

Speaking of Alec, looks like he's finally getting somewhere with Magnus. That should boost his chances but- wait! What's this? Jace has dropped a bombshell here with information that he's actually Clary's Brother. It doesn't look like Alec's going to let him off and lose this thing without a struggle for it, however. Isabelle and Jace are still going by assisting Meliorn! Has Alec backed down for good? The clock is ticking but he's still going about this a little too carefully to have a shot at a win. Come, on Alec, we all believe in you. At least do your bes- OH. 

An exciting development here, folks! Turns out Alec wasn't going down too easily after all after this bold move of leaving a woman at the alta for Magnus Bane in front of the entre Clave. Even the other competitors are impressed by this! Has it thrown them off their Rhythm? 

Jace has still got some will left in him this time around. Being wanted by the Clave is bound to leave an impact on the game, surely. Well that's it and it's all down to this final desicion now about who the family disgrace will be for the next six months.

**Author's Note:**

> Who won that one?  
> Comments and kudos are nice to to have!


End file.
